Dimensional Phenomena
by russian winters
Summary: Crossing inbetween universes by a wormhole, Earth's countries have found themselves among Central, scattered everywhere. They don't know where they are, but there's always a friendly face or two, curious enough to help.  Rated K  for vulgar language?
1. The Wormhole

**Chapter One: The Wormhole**

There had been a time of peace, but that time slowly ended as the countries began to realize their fates were going to be intertwined with a different dimension of some sort. The day had begun with a magnificent sunrise, and the United Nations' Conference began once again. It was held once every six months now because of disruptions in the economies and fears that one country would try to over power the others. They started like they always did: Alfred, being who he was, tried to rationalize the cases in his own way. Arthur disapproved. Francis came in. Then the rest of the countries spouted up their own problems and concerns. It was an uproar and was causing complete disarray to what they had left.

Four hours and nothing changed. Even Ludwig had used the last of his powerful voice on the countries, but they were so ignorant that they didn't even let him speak properly. Alas, there was yet another disruption. This time it wasn't out of the ordinary. Dusk had fallen, everyone was tired, that was normal. What wasn't, was when Ivan, of all people, cried out, "There's a scary thing outside!" Distracted and feeling illusive, they looked out. And the largest country of them all hadn't been lying.

Gasps and screams from the few maiden-countries echoed throughout the room. Felencio muttered, "_Spaventoso_…" and huddled next to his brother Lovino as they cowered when the "heroic" country took action, "I CAN FIX THIS!…" Arthur only looked at him with inquisition, "What do you mean, you stupid wanker? That looks like something from outer space. Your alien friend should know something of it," he growled as he pulled Peter into his lap where Sealand held his older brother for comfort. "England, will it eat us?" The older country could only shrug - normally he didn't care for Sealand. He was annoying, but seeing as he should protect him, he tried to do his best with this. Arthur wasn't sure as to whether they were in trouble or not, as were any of the others. Ivan guarded his friends instinctively, and even Natalia was slightly scared by the looks of it, but she convincing enough to seem apathetic about the situation; Kvitka (Ukarine) and Toris were crying near one another, huddling behind Russia, knowing that there was nothing 'good' about this certain phenomenon.

Alas, the magic began once something that sounded like five gunshots at once blasted their eardrums. Stomach-wrenching howls of the wind whipped their hair. Very few faces were empty or not shocked. Most had taken into tears or were wrapping their arms around others to keep one another safe. However the current of the wind was stronger than they had all imagined.

Then there was a scream. "_Germania, Germania, aiutami!_ Waah!"

The blonde haired, blue-eyed man tried grabbing one of the pasta-lover's hands, but it was meek attempt and he kept flying… the hole was emitting an aura of some sort: purple-red… "Italy!" At last moment, Kiku used his feeble strength to grasp him, Germany catching the Asian nation's feet. The Axis Powers were in the same trio-of-doom situation. Ludwig grunted at the weight. Not only was he pulling back two bodies, but going up against the monstrous suction as well. America ran up behind him, and pulled him back by his clothing, "I-I'll be the hero and save you all…!"

One by one, the countries made a line of effort and determination to pull each other back from this ominous vacuum. Even little Peter was at the very end of the line with Sweden in front of him. "Ay! I think it's too strong!" The little one gasped. And he was right. He and every other country were lifted off their feet and pulled inside. Resounding and echoing screams rebounded against the wormhole and they were soon plummeting into another dimension.

* * *

><p>On the other side, Central was having a massive earthquake. A silver-haired girl called to a friend downstairs, "CAMILE, THE EARTH'S SHAKING! What do we do?" It was late at night, so she didn't mind as much. It was her favorite time for she was almost completely blind in the light, but they adjusted extremely well in near-dark, and in completely pitch-black times. However, Central had never had these "earthquakes" that she had known of. Screams pierced through the night air, fearsome of this new attribute to their world. It was vicious and pushed books off shelves, buildings violently shivered in this terrible minute of disaster, and china shattered as it toppled onto the floor. "Camile!" Vee squeaked once more before she hid under a table, hoping that it didn't collapse on accident.<p>

Everything creaked and moaned as the floor beneath their feet shook violently. What was going on? Almost as soon as she had asked that question herself, Camile heard Vee asking the same thing. She was frightened of this new sensation, but took it somewhat 'calmly', as one would call it. She went over to the girl quickly while avoiding a few falling books, and holding onto her arm. "Central City has never had tectonic activity… so I don't know.." She answered in a somewhat hurried tone, urging the girl to move under the desks with her, to shield themselves from the falling books.

For the time being, Vee and Camile sat under their desk, the silver-haired one clutching the blonde tightly by the elbow of her jacket. "I hate this... I can't really feel it unless I put my hands on the ground, but everything's moving so quickly. It makes me even more afraid because if I get hit with something, I won't be able to feel it unless it hits my hands..." she squeaked quietly. A long, long time ago, the girl had tried to bring a friend back from the dead, and she gave up not only her eyes in daylight, but her nerves as well, except for those her hands and her facial features. Those, at least, were still in tact. Yes, she was an alchemist: the Ice Alchemist most called her, for she manipulated water to her advantage. Biting her lip she thought about Roy, her paternal figure, Riza, her maternal figure (as Camile was in Riza's absence), and Kit, the flame alchemist and sharp shooter's son. They were probably the closest to her, excluding Armstrong, General Armstrong, and maybe the Elrics (those too hardly came by any more because of their adventuring, but sometimes Winry came once in a while to visit Gracia, a widow, and her daughter).

Finally, the quaking ceased as Vee noticed that the building became still in the dark. "It's over?" she whispered in inquisition to her companion. That was one of the most weirdest things she'd ever experienced in her life. "When Kira was alive, and I was back around the countryside, little, I was, we never had anything like this... perhaps maybe the Xingese have had records of this, at the least? Up at Briggs, when I was looking through reports on damage one night, being a snoop, all there had ever been on record were extreme blizzards that knocked out the power for a month before they could repair anything, extreme floods, and et cetera... Nothing like sem- whatever you call it.." During her rambling, she found herself crawling out of the confined area, and she propped herself up against the wall with a sigh. "Did anything like this ever happen to you were you lived? Or where you've been at least?" She asked. Camile shook her head.

Looking around the disheveled room, she found everything rather disheartening since she worked hard to keep it nice. The walls were bare, the floor cluttered with items that were thrown out of their place during the impact of the earthquake. Vee fixed her top and re-wrapped her arms tight with her bandages kept her from hurting her muscles when she ran everywhere - her muscles failed to react, so she sometimes, after straining herself, collapsed without herself noticing.

The platinum-haired girl looked at Camile for a split second before turning to the window: they were on the first floor, "We should look for people that are hurt. I'll scout the streets, how about you go about the building?" It was more of an order than a question, but she left, and ran, heaving a backpack with medical supplies on her back to help those who were injured, or just needed some comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Italian to English:**

_Germania, Germania, aiutami!_ = Germany, Germany, help me!

_Spaventoso_… = Scary…


	2. Chaotic Dispersion

**America's POV.**

The purple portal dumped the countries that were sucked in into the middle of a street. When some of them managed to stand, they found themselves in a late night scene, where the streets were somewhat empty except for a few shocked faces from windows and such. However, those people didn't bother to come out.

The North America Superpower was the first to sit up with a startled look, having been tossed into the sidewalk. Everything throbbed, and he discovered a small crack in his glasses when he managed to finally focus his vision again.

"Ugh..." Texas wasn't too badly stirred... He hoped. It was a small crack after all. He glanced around to see some of the other's sitting up too.

"Dude… Where are we?" He murmured to himself. It seemed like it was back into the 1700's again, what with the street lights the way they were, but the architecture and the cars gave way to late 1800's and early 1900's. At least for his country's experiences anyway. Alfred didn't exactly like that people were staring at them strangely from their windows, but oh well. What he really didn't like, was that there was a girl lying among them that he'd never seen before. And she didn't collapse in the middle of the road, he was almost sure of it.

**Italy's POV.**

"Ve...Germany? Germany, do you know where we are?" Italy, had to speak first thing before taking in his surroundings. Things here felt a little familiar by their looks, but everything felt new and somewhat unfriendly as he also managed to see faces that were staring back at them through window panes. He quickly found Germany through the collapsed countries, and helped the other European country upright.

"Have you seen Romano or Aunt Sardinia?" Feliciano begged his friend, looking around for his brother and their aunt. Was she hurt? Was Romano okay? Where were they? What was going to happen? He finally couldn't take it anymore and buried his face in Ludwig's shoulder, crying through his questions, now repeated in rapid Italian.

**Germany's POV.**

It was now occurring to him that they were definitely not in the same world they were a few minutes ago. It'd be stupid to even think that. The blue-eyed blonde stretched his back as he sat up, his Italian friend running up to him with beseeches. He was scared, too, in a way... But he wouldn't show that to Feliciano of all people who'd be terrified out of his wits. Who would think big Ludwig was terrified, anyways?

Confused and feeling misplaced, he pat the Italian's head as he let him nuzzle his face in his shoulder. Ludwig sighed, "It's alright, Feliciano. Calm down. We'll figure out what's happened." The brunette's aunt soon intervened, and Feliciano followed, but came back after a short amount of time.

**Sardinia's POV.**

"..Feliciano, don't cry in Ludwig's shoulder now...I'm fine." A soothing voice answered, though it was also shaken like everyone else's. The younger Italian clung to the woman now, and she murmured Latin and Italian to him, patting his back lightly as she let him cry it out. He would calm down soon. Armaranta knew this more than anyone, and she also didn't want Italy to be clinging to Germany.

He'd forced her younger nephew into war...not so much forced as he'd made an alliance with Italy, and Italy had been blissfully ignorant to go with it. She hated that he had somewhat used Italy for that purpose, though she'd never show ill will towards the man for it.

Once Italy had finished his small breakdown, he sniffed a little, and went back to questioning the blonde he had previously been holding onto. He was cute, really. He'd grown up though, as did his brother, who also seemed to be alright. And by alright, he was muttering Italian curses at whatever just flung them into this unknown world.

**Blaze's POV.**

"Ugh...whoever's crying and speaking really fast needs to relax... glue his jaw shut." A new voice sounded. Heads turned on her and the red-head sunk back a little, "Just my opinion..." She muttered, glancing off and spotting Japan. Her eyes opened a little more, "Hey...it's you...I saw you in that dream. It's me... Subspace?" Her green eyes reflected a type of warmth, "Didn't you... create me?" She breathed, looking at the Asian nation with a dazed look. She hugged him around the neck, rather happy to see someone that she could recognize. "Kiku, it's been such a long time." She smiled, her grip around him somewhat stifling.

**Japan's POV.**

The young woman that had flung herself around him only added to what all was shocking him at the moment. Good lord, this was a lot to process. "I-I.. Blaze-chan?" He stammered, blinking a little as she hugged him tightly. He gently rubbed her back and tried to pry himself from her, which she took the hint too quickly and let go. "How are you here? I haven't seen you in years since that man came and took you away. Are you alright?" He asked in a rapid tone, still very full of questions himself about other things and therefore quickly dancing over his words.

The young woman nodded, and the two looked around at the various looks that they were getting from other countries. "She's.. my daughter. You could say long-lost daughter." He sighed, feeling a bit bad now that he remembered the incident where a man had come to take her from him. He was a young country at the time, so he really didn't know she was being put in harm's way, and neither did she. He had no idea about her life after that, for he never heard from her or the man after that. And the thought that crossed a few nation's minds? How was she his daughter?

**Austria's POV.**

What a strange occurrence... Where were they really? His own glasses were not too damaged, his brown hair mussed slightly from the tumbled they'd all taken against each other and through that portal that just miraculously opened up in the middle of the sky outside of the conference. Everyone seemed to be okay, maybe a light fall, nothing too bad. Austria stood up and glanced around, after having to regain his footing when he stood. His eyes wandered his surroundings, looking for Hungary. "Elizaveta, are you alright?" He asked calmly, though his voice sounded a bit uneven. He did care for Hungary, he really did, but things were never too serious, despite the fact that they were once married for political and dutiful reasons. They were really good friends, though, and who wouldn't go see if their friend was okay after they were all spit out of a mysterious vortex?

His body was hurting. Typically, he was an older country, despite his very young features, but impacts like these didn't really do anything good for his old bones. Rigidly, he sat up on whatever he was sitting on, feeling two bodies on either side of him, suspecting one was Hungary… The other had to be…

**Hungary's POV.**

Normally, she took on scary situations like these, but this one was a... what could even describe it? A monstrosity, perhaps? It was close enough. Before the countries were pulled in this wormhole... She blushed. Roderich had been holding her tight in his arms. Was it out of love and concern..? She mentally slapped herself. That was a stupid, girlish way to think considering they'd been allies for such a long time and they had no relationship, but a steady friendship. But what about now? That was a few minutes ago, if even that. Her green eyes flickered around in the pitch black darkness. Now that she thought about it, it was sort of nice. Elizabeta was breathing in Austria's unique scent that smelled of coffee and cake, with just a hit of lavender that was beginning to lull her tired body to sleep even in her tragic state with all of this nonsense. Then, in the midst of her heart settling down, she heard that voice calling her's questioningly: as if he was asking whether she was dead or not. On impulse, she was still clinging onto him.

"...Roderich...? I'm behind you... On-your-back behind you," she croaked, her face flushing unintentionally. She had been clinging on his back. Oddly enough, she had been in his arms at the time of this peculiar happening, now she was on the other side of him. Was the universe trying to tell her something? Blinking she felt a body move beneath their's, groaning and mumbling incoherent things until she told them to get off her. The voice was distinctly feminine, even though she clearly was vexed and cursing making her sound a bit like a boy. At her sounds, she nudged Roderich and hoped that whoever they had been clobbering for the past minute or so wouldn't decide to call the police.

**Freya's POV.**

It all happened in a quick flash: the sudden clamor of noise, the ground shaking violently, the lights flickering off from the tectonic activity, the force on her body that pushed her to the floor, and then silence. The girl coughed quietly. _'Oh, bother...' _she thought silently, cursing under her breath as she tried to figure out what was happening. And she figured it out almost instantaneously as she was thinking so. There were two men and a pretty girl toppled over her in the dark. Freya bit her lip viciously and snorted with agitation. She had been enjoying her evening to herself, by herself, and quite frankly, she was pissed that there was an orgy forming over her.

"Not to be rude, but quite frankly, I'm squished, confused, and pretty damned annoyed. If you'd move your gay parade _off_ my back, I'd be much obliged, thank-you very much." Her tone was curt, and vexed. Three people on her... How did they get in? Where did they come from?

The man sitting completely on her as if he was about to enjoy tea in his pajamas from what she could see in this darkness. He was dressed very formally from the looks of it. His dark brown hair gleamed slightly in the moonlight that chilled the room in darkness. He wore frills, dark satin, expensive boots... Was he wealthy, then? Freya tried pulling herself from under their weight since she was impatient, but all of them made it too hard to really do anything about it. She sighed, gave up, and observed the other two in boredom and curiosity by arching her neck: the other male, white-platinum hair, had some sort of a black, stubby cross on his neck... A necklace, maybe? He wore a standard dark blue, military-looking outfit... And there was a bird on his shoulder. A real one too. Not to mention that this guy was in the Mr. Frill's arms...

Maybe she was right about this being a 'gay parade'. But then there was the girl. Perhaps, she was a transsexual, just wanted to join the fun - or maybe they were all bisexual?... Anyways, she wore a green uniform like the blonde dude, but had a beret and a pink flower in her long, brown hair. Actually, she was really pretty in fact, but Freya had a deep jealousy towards anyone who was pretty naturally.

Grunting under their weight again, she clawed at the polished hardwood floor helplessly, frowning to herself. Eventually, she just waited for the three to notice that they were on a human being, not a pillow.

**Austria's POV.**

Austria finally realized that they were sitting on someone, managing to see Hungary over his shoulder behind him. What he also realized was that he was holding Prussia in his arms, whom was quickly dumped on the floor as he stood up, brushing himself off and clearing his throat. "I do apologize Miss, we don't really know what happened ourselves." He predicted she'd ask how they got there right off the bat. He wasn't all that sure either.

While Prussia collected himself and his small chick on the floor, Roderich helped up the Hungary first, then the girl that they'd landed on. Poor thing hopefully hadn't had a cracked spine or anything of the nature, because that would be bad if they were arrested in this unfamiliar place without knowing where they even were. He managed to catch a glimpse of other countries outside, scattered in the street, meaning everyone made it. Which was good, in it's own way.

**Freya's POV.**

The girl was finally released from the dog pile when the fancy man dropped the dude with the bird-fetish. She gasped for air, trying not to be dramatic, though she _was _the one that had been trampled.

"Good lord. I'm afraid to ask any questions considering you basically fell from the sky," she managed to choke out after Mr. Frills helped her up, "But thank-you for helping me up anyhow," she added, remembering her manners, even though they were the ones at fault.

Her agitated personality rubbed off as her heart began to pound frantically for she, as did they, had no idea what had happened.

Rubbing her sore chest, she looked outside frantically wondering to herself if there was anymore random appearances of people. Freya began to pace, then ruffled her unnatural blue hair between her long fingers.

"I," she tried to begin. She stopped in the middle of the well-furnished room, facing towards the strangers, "Well, I feel odd about this situation myself, considering I was toppled by three people at once out of no where... Ugh! What can I say? Is there anything else I can do, but ask you in - you're already in - for tea and some cakes?" The girl wrinkled her brow in her own confusion, "If you don't know what's happened, as I do not, you might as well stay here until the power at least comes on. The lamp lights outside obviously aren't on, and the moonlight, regardless of its shine, won't really be much shine: take my word for it."

Sighing, the bemused soul wandered into the kitchen to heat up a kettle of tea and made a fire from the old-fashioned fireplace that was in her living room. "To add to it, Central Headquarters is probably freaking out right now, so it'd be exceptionally stupid to even think about bringing you three there.." she muttered under her breath. "Are you three really unsure of what has happened at all? Do you remember what happened before you trampled me?" Freya's voice was meek now and she gave a sheepish smile as she lit a few candles with matches she kept in the first drawer in the kitchen (she'd grown used to these power outages because due to alchemists playing with their alchemy, they often messed up the electricity outlets while messing around with their abilities.).

Shoving the box of matches into her pocket, she offered them to sit, and let the fire catch more light until the living room was brighter.

After being in the kitchen for a few minutes, she came out with a kettle of a blend of flavors that she perfected. Even the people who thought tea was rather sickening, seemed to like it. All thanks to her sister's herbal recipe… And a little help she conjured herself.

Freya let it sit over the flames as she sat herself in a small stool that she brought from the kitchen and entered the living room where the countries were still waiting. "Sorry," she bit her lip, pressured, "About all of this and how ill-tempered I was earlier. I didn't mean to say such... Crude and un-lady-like things. Sometimes, my… large vocabulary just slips out." Grinning shyly, she waited for the silence to pass.

**Prussia's POV.**

It took him a second to realize that they weren't in the conference room and that this wasn't just a dream. Maybe it was more of a nightmare considering that the prick was holding him. Just as he was about to tell him how un-awesome that was, he dropped him! The awesome Prussia? Being dropped?

He wouldn't stand for it, much less take any notice to who he had been sitting on. "You know what? Gilbird and I are too awesome for your petty tea - and we can maneuver in the dark too. That's how cool we are! And you -" he turned towards the frilly man, and went up to him to grip his collar "You can sip tea and ignore the crazy stuff and be all 'cool', but you will never be able to pick up the chicks I do. Because you're un-awesomeee. Gilbird has ten times the awesomeness in on wing than you do in your whole body, so hah! Hahhahaha."

Dropping Austria like he did to him, the platinum blonde strutted out of the little home without so much as a goodbye. Pfft, all Austria did was nag anyways so what was the point of staying: not that he was thinking about it anyways. Putting the little yellow puff ball on his shoulder, Gilbert went out to find his brother, Ludwig, among the countries that landed outside, scattered about Central, as the girl referred it to before he had left abruptly.

"Gilbird, do you think they have any beer here? They should because it's awesome. _Die Stadt wäre nicht so schlimm_…"

Peering around, the bird peeping short chirps of replies, Prussia spot Germany among the Italians: Feliciano, Lovino, and Sardinia. The brothers' aunt was hugging Southern Italy, and Northern Italy was being pried off of Gilbert's brother's shoulders by none other than himself - like normal.

Prussia cackled as he walked up to them, causing some attention to be turned towards him. He ignored it, but deep down, he relished it in the pit of his stomach, naturally, since he was the probably most narcissistic country of them all. As he stood in front of his brother, he watched him peel off the Italian irritably, as he wailed.

"_Der ältere Bruder_, why don't you just wack him on the head, and _then_ take him off.. Well, his auntie's watching, but you should still try." He plopped himself down next to his brother, whistling happily.

**Germany's POV.**

The blonde shook his head at his younger brother as his comment made Feliciano jumpy and whiny once more. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. And neither will _he_." He said comfortingly to the Italian, patting his head, but no longer letting him bury his head into his clothing. He was still trying to teach him to not do it, but the shrimpy man-child still did it on impulse.

The German nation sighed and collected himself off the group, helping up his ally in the process. He gave his brother a stern look, but he merely scoffed and found someone else to harass in the midst of confusion.

_Tonight is going to be a long one.. _He though in mind's own silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**German to English:**

Die Stadt wäre nicht so schlimm…= Then this city wouldn't be so bad…

Der ältere Bruder = Older brother

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>If you want me to feature a specific character in one of the following chapters, leave a review. Right now we're sticking it to this, so derpderpderp. Love you.


	3. Confusion and Care

**Vee's POV.**

Gliding around the city on her feet, she relished the night air and it's darkness. It was the time where she was able to see everything clearly and god, how she loved it. Vee found the source of, well, whatever had happened, piled upon one another. She came to a halt, ten or so feet away from the bodies, cocking her head to the side with an inquisitive look. "Yo~" she called, walking closer to a male with a brown jacket and sandy blonde hair, "You guys... how shall I put it? Alright?" she smiled nervously, unsure of how to handle the situation. Among the many buildings she had passed, there wasn't any damage at all, amazingly, except for maybe a few fallen things inside off of shelves perhaps, or the shelves themselves.

The girl positioned herself so that she was close to this new person, but with a foot and a half of space in between him. She offered a hand to him being as polite as she could. Looking around really quick, she found that everyone else was moving close to their family or friends or whatever they were to one another to find comfort. Several were standing blankly, with no thought of what to do next, "D...Do you know, uh..." she stopped to figure out what she was going to say next. Katrina was prone to talk without knowing what she was to say next, but soon enough, she figured it out, quickly enough. Clearing her throat, she began in a more professional manner, "I beg your pardon, sir, do you know how you all came to be like this?"

Vee knew she could hardly look professional the way she was dressed at the moment when she was wearing a pretty damned revealing halter top, short shorts, and wrappings, but she made the best of it since it wasn't her fault she dressed like this when she was trying to check up on things... She didn't have time to go home and change before she went out to look for injured. "Gyabo..." she murmured under her breath, looking down at herself.

**Camile's POV.**

Camile had followed Vee out to the scene, with various people lying about and coming to. Well, they didn't look like they were from here. Or from any of the neighboring countries, save a few that looked to be from Xing. "Major Katrina, do take my jacket. At least you'll be recognized as part of the military and be taken seriously..." She muttered, unbuttoning the jacket that was normally around her shoulders. She had decided to wear the long sleeved shirt that came with the uniform tonight, so she was able to offer it. She placed it around her shoulders and place her hand on her head, moving her messy curls aside.

"It seems to me that this isn't going to be a normal night. Let's get them all together instead of questioning one at a time. It'll be easier that way, and that way we can get everyone out of the streets." She told her subordinate, heading off to some of the others to help them up onto their feet.

**America's POV**

At least someone had approached them. About time too! "Well... considering we all just fell out of some random portal thing at the World Meeting and ended up here, I think we're all okay over all... I am anyway!" Alfred replied, smiling towards the silver haired girl. Then a blonde with very curly hair spoke to the other girl, they were obviously closely associated and gave her a jacket. More than likely she was trying to cover up this Katrina girl, look at what she was wearing!

She looked ready to go to the beach or something. Anyway, Alfred F. Jones had important things to get to the bottom of. "Can you tell me where we even are?" He wasn't all that sure anymore, seeing how they looked to have gone back in time almost.

**Sardinia's POV.**

Sardinia did happen to hear Gilbert's comment, and shot him a narrowed glare of hazel irises. "Watch yourself, Teutonic." She said a bit sharply, standing up after helping Romano to his feet. She was just as old as him, if not older. She was one of the last remaining Ancients, and she didn't really take too kindly on any kind of abusive behavior on her two nephews.

Especially since Germany had convinced Italy to enter World War II as his ally, bringing him on the wrong side of the allies. And since she was sick at the time, Germany had Italy build military bases. Seventy percent of those bases on her island. Not to mention Germania was the one that dealt the last blow to Rome. She could go on about how she disliked Germans. For a year, more than likely. Overall though, she wouldn't. She would sum things up in a few words, and being part of Southern Italy, if worse came to worse, she'd start an argument only she could finish herself.

Mainly, she was protective of them because they were her only living relatives left. Rome had put her in charge of them, after telling her to pass everything down to them. Which she did. All she wanted to do was to see them live happily, and if anything got in the way of that, she'd more than likely be a second, female Romano. But this side didn't really pop up all that much, simply because she was so softly spoken most of the time. The oceans had left her with a lot of calming surroundings, and she was normally rather contemplative before doing anything, much unlike her nephews who would jump first and ask questions later. Jumping meaning run or shout insults.

**Italy's POV.**

Being hit on the head didn't sound nice, not at all. Italy scuttled away from Germany and Prussia, reuniting with his aunt and brother, trying to compose himself. "D-Doitsu...don't hit me, please!" He whimpered, and his aunt soothed him and snapped a little at Prussia. He felt somewhat protected now, and calmed down almost immediately. His aunt always tried to look out for him, with Lovino and his own interests at heart most of the time. He looked around to see most everyone had made it, able to see Austria and Hungary in another house, and everyone else outside.

That was good! Everyone had made it and no one got lost in that scary portal thingy. Feliciano being Feliciano, he soon wandered off. Wandering off meaning he went to go find Japan. Japan was always quiet, but he liked him a lot. Even though he didn't like to get hugs. He found a pretty girl parting from Japan. How come she got to give him a hug? He didn't recognize her. Japan must have known her well though, Japan never gave hugs!

Feeling a little excluded and slightly curious of this new arrival, he went over to them. "Japan, who's this pretty lady?" He smiled, his boyish charm making way into the conversation unintentionally. He just was that sweet most of the time anyway. And she was pretty.

**Blaze's POV.**

Now with some of the pieces coming together, she could actually think straight with some of the initial noise calming. Somehow, she'd gotten sucked up in one of the Subspace bombs that was set off, and obviously had sucked up some of the countries along with it when it created that unpredictable door. That door sucked them all into Amestris, if she remembered right. "Come on...let's get everyone together like that girl said. That way I can get some things explained. I don't know why all of you got sucked up, but I know what happened to you all. I just don't know why." She shrugged carelessly. At least something was explained. Can't always have all the answers you want.

Then that crying country approached them. Well, he wasn't crying anymore. Pretty lady? Heh Heh, well~ At least the kid knew how to properly address her. And it was sweet of him to say. "I'm Blaze... if you didn't hear him say, I'm like a daughter slash sibling, I guess you could say." Needless to say when she spoke those words again, China moaned a little in 'sorrow' that Japan claimed her as a relative and not himself. The Italian nodded at her explanation and spoke for a little bit, talking about himself and pasta, soon heading over to the young silver-haired girl to chat her ear off. "I'm gonna go help out a little, I'll come back and we can catch up a bit later." She smiled at Kiku, soon heading off and helping up a rather thick-browed nation. "You alright?"

**England's POV.**The British man sat up, having been helped up with a young woman with flaming red hair. He, himself, was quite startled, not only from the portal and it's landing, but her hair, which did, quite honestly, seem like it had caught on fire. Arthur shivered. _'Damned Russia. It was probably him who started everything. He just happened to see the portal and it flew us in. If he wasn't so damned scary, I'd land a Britannia Kick in his face and sink in his big nose! Communists!' _He thought ruefully. To him, it made perfect sense that it'd be Russia's doing considering he had all the curses. What curse did he use, though? It seemed more like a spell to England… But, enough with his rambling in his head. The blonde looked the girl and blushed, "Uh, yes, quite… Just a tad stirred, but that's alright. Thank you." He managed to say that at least, before France came prancing around.

**France's POV.**

The blonde country sprinted over to Arthur, waving his arms around, "Oh, England, you. My heart can't believe you pulled off one of those silly, little spells you always say you can do… But where did you bring us, crétin?" He wondered, attaching himself onto England, which, like always, the thick-browed man would react to violently. "BRITANNIA KICK!" he screamed, kicked Francis over against the wall. Luckily, he wasn't knocked out for he had hit his head against the brick behind him, but he was slightly disorientated. Sitting up, he rubbed his stubble chin. "Someone out him outta his misery."

**Austria's POV.**

"You said Central Headquarters? Is that where this place is mainly run?" Austria asked, finally able to settle down now that the aftershock was slightly disappearing. And there went Prussia, so the bothersome man could no longer cause trouble inside this young lady's house. At least he was gone, and things could be taken care of a bit more quickly.

"No, no, I'm sure that any of us wouldn't have had very nice things to say if we were landed on by three people. And again.." He his gaze drifted towards the roof, "Sorry about just landing in your house like this." Roderich said with a bit of regret in his tone, rubbing the back of his head. On the subject of what was happening before they got here? Well.. "We were at the world meeting, before this huge portal opened up and all the nations there were sucked into it. Then it spat us out here, and here we are. I don't really understand why it happened to us or what it really was though. That might concern some further investigation. But I also do not recall that red-headed girl at the meeting anyway." He muttered to himself.

**Snake's POV.**

There was always some insane catastrophe lying in wait for the world to fall prisoner of. The inevitable commonly arose as if restraining lives by steel chains. This hadn't been anything out of the ordinary for him, but what had been was the fact that the people he shared such close bonds to...didn't share this fate. Highly vivid calls of despair corrupted his eardrums, only to soften abruptly at the mercy of a persistent gust. His own name drummed along, familiar allies screaming out 'Snake', short for 'Solid Snake', in repetitive accord. Otacon, the dark brunette's informant along with a humble little girl named Sunny, were the last ones he heard via Codec call before the massive suction mishap occurred. It was the first time he recalled Sunny speaking his name with such power and emotion. She was always stammering and struggling with her apprehension, being so antisocial after all. Thinking back...it kind of struck a weak vessel in his heart to know they weren't there with him right now.

Snake lied unconscious on his back, eyes that of an incredibly icy blue consistency opening up to see an evening sky above. God only knew how long it'd been since the Foxhound agent could see a city so clear, without any signs of warfare going on as far as he was aware of. His eyes shut again with a bit of force as he attempted to gather more facts. Okay, so he was in a conference room of what he'd been told was held to be an important discussion about worldwide circumstances. Although, the relatively young man couldn't help but judge some of the participants who acted obnoxiously throughout the time being. Snake was quiet despite the inner angst to make a select few converse with less butchered mannerisms. Now he didn't really remember their faces, however, not after that colossal wormhole raged forth. Oh well, he still hoped they were all right. With that, Snake mumbled to himself, 'Huh. Did they survive that, too...?' The thought surfaced with some concern pinging his raspy tone. It was then that he grunted a little beneath his breath at the meek sound of chattering and immediately sprung to his feet, piercing irises shooting from one direction to another out of cautious habit. Some of them were loud while others sounded mellow, guess it balanced out. His boots sifted the sidewalks as he headed forwards, soon locating the source after simply traveling about ten feet. They looked to be deciding on where to head off to next.

Listening somewhat attentively to what the group had to say to one another, Snake glimpsed over to a silver-haired kid whom seemed very confident in himself. Awesome, huh? Surely he felt it to be a bland way to express self-indulgence...but then he shrugged it off carelessly. Not worth contemplating right now, he figured. In the midst of examining, he noticed a blonde woman with her golden-eyed friend coming to the aid of the other windswept victims. Suddenly, a brief halt of surprise met his uncertain demeanor, these guys were the ones involved in the same accident! Snake then went ahead and commenced contact, "Is everyone a'right?" he asked the two helpful girls casually out of natural response, apathetic to any possibility that the answer to that question may of already been established. Getting a better look at the scene...damn. There sure were some attractive women here. Snake wasn't one to be straightforward about anything, or in this case, anyone he was attracted to, but the man still had that realization lingering behind his protective vibe in this situation. Even a professional soldier had to have his or her quirks, right?

**Vee's POV.**

Vee sighed happily as Camile handed her a jacket, and projected her thankfulness through a beaming smile and a goofy salute. "Ah~ Camile, did I tell you how much I love you?" She grinned again, sliding on her friend's coat, and helped up some of the countries, including that enthusiastic one, that seemed just a tad disorientated still. Her gray-toned eyes focused on him in the night's darkness, in which, to her, was light itself. A grin broadened her face once more, "Thank goodness. It'd be bad if any you were hurt," she looked around. Everyone was on their feet.

Vee focused on the blonde man again, putting her hands on her hips. She twirled around, her coat spinning as she did so, then motioned with her right hand to the buildings in one more twirl, and faced the boy again. "All of this is Central City of Ametris, chap. Based on the look on your face, I will assume that you're not from around here... That and what you mentioned to be a 'random portal thing', that definitely suggests that you're probably from somewhere else..." She shrugged her head and laughed kindly, turning to Camile to say something, but there was someone else who caught her attention with his voice. She looked over her shoulder, eyeing the newcomer. "Oi, yeah. Just about everyone. Some look a tad woozy, might I add, but all the same, look good enough. No broken bones, like. How about you? You 'right?" she asked, just very slight hesitation in her voice, nothing noticeable. The man stood up with a nod, saying something like, "m' fine." and thanked her.

Quickly, she turned to Camile, "Good idea. If I had a bigger house, I'd let everyone chill there..." A rather cat-like expression occupied her smile, and she clapped her hands together, her smile returning to it's normal ways. "Anyways, how about Headquarters first? They're probably having a ball without us." She winked jokingly because they were most likely under total confusion. However, another thought occupied her mind. What if they sent the visitors into houses that offered a couple of extra people. Like what they did during the Ishval war... "Camile, I have a proposition - but I'll tell you later. Let's get them to Headquarters first." Calling out to the crowds of the unknown, she put on her most formal, polite, and kind voice, "Everyone, I am Major Katrina Clowers of Central. Under these unnatural circumstances, Major Camile and I are taking you to Headquarters - not for anything you did, mind, - but for your unsubtle appearance. You will be taken care of by... most likely us since we found you and all, but any who; that's for Mustang- I mean, the Further, to decide. Pardon me." She nodded her head in silent apology, and continued very frank, "If you'd follow us, we'll have everything sorted out in no time." She turned to Camile again, "Good lord, I'm a horrible speaker..."

Rolling her eyes, she heard someone come up to her side. It was the one boy who was being pried off of the rather stiff, and bit more serious, blonde man. She smiled cheerily, adding a "oh hello" before he began to talk about pasta and white flags. Giggling, she nodded to some of the things he said or replied very curtly with a tad bit of blushing involved. Charming.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Before I leave this off for another while longer, while my friends and I figure out how they get to where we already planned them, I'd like to credit my two partners in crime.** McCaelin** plays Blaze, Japan, Camile, Austria, America, Sardinia, Italy, and perhaps a few other characters I'm not aware of at the moment. ( I play Freya, Vee, Germany, Prussia, England, France, Hungary, and trace other characters.) Hee. And **Nin**, our awesome Snake-fan girl, of course, plays the mighty Snake from Metal Gear - and when I decide to get off my ass and stop this "_gay-parade_" of homework I'm getting, she also has another two characters I'll later introduce. (Yeah, so it's like a three-way crossover). They play their parts well, and I'd like to thank them, for none of this would've been possible without them. We'll be adding more original characters from here on out, so keep your eyes peeled!

I love reviews and comments - they make my day lovely, can't you see? I'd also love to hear about your favorite character so far, if you'd be willing to tell - cannon or original character of our's. Thanks for reading!


	4. To the Disastrous North!

There wasn't much to say. Vee and Camile led the countries onward to Central, only to add to the mass confusion. However, they managed. The newcomers settled in the unoccupied military rooms, using blankets and pillows that a few subordinates of Vee and Camile's could spare.

After the bewilderments and whatnot, the countries that interacted with the two military dogs soon became close friends with them. Italy and Germany, in fact. Freya let Hungary and Austria stay over, having been granted permission from the government. Blaze and Prussia, though, often crashed their peace under the quiets melodies of the piano that Freya owned. Snake happened to wander about with Blaze and Prussia, going to bars and other "unknown" places with them just so he could enjoy himself with a little company while he had it.

These new, and slightly awkward friendships got them places. One of them being the North - to Camile's summer home. Field trip, anyone?

The drive was long and cold. Especially to those who donated their jackets to Camile, who needless to say, was a cold-blooded woman. Literally - she was part reptile. Not that anyone was supposed to know of her secret past. The blonde's body was awkwardly laid in between Ludwig's muscular side and Blaze's warm skin. She didn't want to get as close to the blonde man since she could feel her heart beat faster - if he figured out that she liked him, Camile's heart would sink into her shoes. Their driver, the rambunctious girl with silver hair called 'Vee', reached Camile's second house used for lodging people that she needed to when she visited Briggs. As soon as they were parked, she jumped out with enthusiasm, her silver hair waving with the cold breeze, screaming to the air, hoping that her message would reach her former commander positioned up at Fort Briggs (even though, it was technically miles away), "Queenie! I'm back!" Camile shuddered as the breeze reached her face, and Elizabeta, the female country with long wavy, brown hair, gazed out of the window, smiling at all of the snow. "So much snow… I wonder if Freya and Roderich would've liked to come if she didn't have to run the shop…"

The redhead looked at Camile, her eyes stubbornly irritated in a humorous way. "She isn't in the vacation home, is she?"

The blonde shook her head with an amused smirk, "No…"

Italy hopped out of his seat, running up next to Vee, his arms spread wide open, yelling with her. "We're backkkk!," he screamed up at the dense gray clouds, unaware of what he was doing or who they were talking to. In response, the silver-haired girl hugged his head, despite the fact that she was shorter than her Italian friend. "Yes, we are…"

Snake, their mysterious hero that decided to come along, rather than stay in Central, blinked at the two and gazed icily at the expanse of white in front of them. The trees were sparse and the snow was light for the while.

Vee looked back at Blaze and Camile who hovered next to each other, wary of what the others were doing. "We should take a break here… To play in the- I mean, stretch," her eyes wandered to the side mischievously, " Just for a half hour. Promise. And the vacation home is just over there, too! You can walk if you get cold. The bridge is too small to cross with the car…" She pointed over to the house across a small pond that a river flowed into. Luckily, there was a bridge over it so they didn't have to worry about falling through the frozen top.

Snake nodded with a shrug, "Fine with me…" The girls didn't seem to mind either, despite Camile in her recent tragic scene in the snow.

In the car, Germany looked out at the scene in his seat, the door open wide, curious as to what everyone was doing outside for the moment, as his brother began to wake from his sleep. Gilbert rubbed his eyes and tried to figure out what his older brother was looking at and was soon pushing him out of the way, and into the snow. Delighted to see such a white sea spread across in front of him, he ignored his brother, who lay in a pile of snow, and guffawed at the expanse of white, his obnoxious voice echoing. "SNOW. IS. ON. THE. GROUND. That's soooo awesome! Like me! If I were in the snow, it'd make it twice as awesome!"

Blaze snickered behind her hand as Camile gaped at him. "Where have you been…?" The blonde's soft murmur was heard by the rambunctious fellow and he supplied her an answer with a scowl, "I was sleeping, duhhh."

The younger German country rolled his eyes, sitting up in the snow as he brushed off the cold mush off his shoulder. "Really," he wondered with dry humor. Camile hobbled over and helped the fallen country up with a smile, ignoring his younger brother as Blaze tended to him in her place. Germany stuttered a 'thanks' and dusted himself off once more, avoiding her eyes, oddly bashful.

Camile smiled, "No problem." Burying her face in her collar, she snuggled in closer to her coat, watching the duo fight some more.

"Don't be mean to her!" Blaze growled at Prussia.

"I can if I want to," he said with a stubborn face, noticing that Camile hadn't taken his reply too deeply.

Snake watched the two, shaking his head, "You guys never give up, do you?"

Prussia screamed a, "NO and I will NEVER," as the fiery red-head threw a snowball at his face. Soon after, he tackled the lucario into the snow as Snake sighed his irritation.

Vee came over after a moment to place her jacket over Camile, keeping her gloves on. "Just need to keep my fingers warm. You, however, look like you will need this." The blonde smiled her thanks, as the girl returned to the goofy boy.

"OFF. NOW." Blaze was utterly stunned as the German country toppled her over, and decided that he'd rather not get off.

"Never!" His yell was loud, but their scramble was common; no one decided to watch them other than Snake who felt that he needed to take care of everyone.

"Why not, you idiot!" A blush had overcome her face and Prussia didn't seem to care at all. In simple words he stated his reason: "Because," he smirked, "I dominate - and I'm awesome."

Blaze gave a sigh of contempt, disgusted with him, and kneed him in his 'vital regions'. The color in his face was soon drained, and the redhead's pride grew as he looked as if he were to topple over. "Off," she stated once more, then threatened, "Or I'll kick you again. This time, my leg'll be on fire, asshole." As if to prove that she was being utterly serious, she enflamed her leg.

Very quickly, he squiggled off her. She growled at him once more, "Thank you!" After a moment, he rolled in the snow next to her, trying to think of anything else except the pain in his lower… parts.

Blaze stared at him, clenching her teeth, "Serves you right, obnoxious bastard…" Rolling her eyes, she watched him turn around mindlessly in the white, and sat down under a tree to survey him for the remaining time.

On the other side of the car, Vee was calling people over. "Snake! Hungary! Help Feli and me build a snowman!"

Hungary who had been watching everyone with a smile from the side, soon stuttered in place, realizing that she had been called. "Y-yes," she stuttered, shaking herself out of her gormless state, "Coming, Vee!" Italy was already starting to get fresh snow together into a pile with his friend, "Ve~."

It was only after that Snake took his eyes off of Gilbert and Blaze's fight, that he decided to come over, "Mm?.. Alright…" With that, he walked over and start to compile the snow together.

Camile huddled closer to Germany, observing Gilbert's contorted face in pain. "Is he going to be alright?.. She's a trained martial artist…"

Ludwig only shook his head, his eyes closed, sort of happy he wasn't the sibling with the big mouth, "He'll get over it…"

In the snow, Vee was interrupted with a thought. "Heyyyy, Gilbert. Where's your birdie?" Gilbert looked around him and opened his coat, looking inside a big pocket with a frown. "It's empty…" He murmured, his legs still closed to keep from any other catastrophes.

Blaze opened her coat and pointed at a pocket, "I got 'im." Closing her jacket, she continued to explain, "I took him while you were sleeping. Looked cold out in the open so I put him in my jacket to keep him warm.."

"You stole him!"

"Because I freaking saw him being cold while I tried to wake your sorry ass up!"

Packing some snow together, Blaze threw one at his head with irritation, "Shut up and let me keep him in here… Besides, he looks happy with me." Grinning devilishly, she pulled her jacket closer to her body, not squishing the pocket in which Gilbird was snoozing in comfortably.

Prussia, whom was obviously taken aback at her last comment scowled at her and hovered away to another pile of snow. The red-head soon rescued him from isolation, setting her body next to his with a sigh, a sign of exasperated surrender. "Fine," she muttered sullenly, putting the small yellow-feathered chick in Gilbert's hands, "You keep hold of him, but keep him out of the wind. His feathers aren't thick enough to support his body from the cold."

Greedily, Prussia stuffed Gilbird into his jacket meticulously, making sure his companion was well covered from the stiff wind.

In the snow, Vee, Italy, Hungary, and Snake were soon accompanied by Lillia, Snake's ex, and Marque, not a friend, but more so, a beautiful, but stuffy man they knew. He was a demon and naturally beautiful in a devious way - his raven-feather hair was cut off just before they met his shoulders and was layered in an thick, attractive way, even for a male. Dark horns curled out of his head and accompanied his chocolate brown eyes, making them seem even more mysterious than he really was. Though, facts were facts, and this demon was extremely haughty and looked down upon those who acted in childish ways.

Leaning against the snow, Marque puffed a cigarette, letting the smoke warm his cheeks in the cold winter air as he watched the four before him finish off their large snowman. Somewhat annoyed by the fact that they were young adults by appearance and were playing in the snow, he rolled his eyes, "You people are…So weird…"

Snake looked up, irritated in his own way, "Ay, at least I'm not sitting on my ass and doing nothing."

Marque rolled his eyes once more, his eyes filled with drama, "Why would I get up and work if I don't have to? I can just do this…" Plucking the cigarette from his lips, the demon tossed it in the snow, absentmindedly covering it with a shuffle of his boots, and snapped his fingers.

A second Snake erupted from the snow, perfectly sculpted. His living twin looked at him, eyebrows raised, and walked over to stand next to him. "Looks like you got it out of proportion ta me.."

The demon rolled his eyes once more, a pleased grin over his lips as he snapped his fingers again, adjusting the proportions to Snake's snow twin. "There you go~" He cooed, leaning against their car lazily, "And how did you come to that conclusion, Snake?"

The man raised an eyebrow questioningly, "I'm standing next ta it. You don't see the height difference?"

He only shrugged. However, he was given another task when Prussia popped in.

"Make an awesome, sexy me," he demanded with a straight face.

With another sigh, Marque obeyed, and it popped up next to the German country. And for a moment, he was able to gaze at it in wonder, "When did I get so damned sexy?.. What's cooking, good lookin'?" He winked at his twin who remained silent in his icy form.

Then it was melting. Melting under the flames.

"WHAT THE-"

"I really don't like SnowGils," pondered Blaze, looking at her fingernails.

For the rest of the day, the group spent their time in the snow before all huddling inside Camile's cabin, only to be greeted by a raptor. Not just a raptor, but _Camile's_ raptor. Though, not many knew, nor did they need to, but there was a specific relation between the two. For now, that will remain a secret. A secret that's answer only remains hidden in the past, known only to Camille who's been cursed with the wretched consequences of loosing someone dear to her.

**/ AUTHOR'S NOTE /**

Due to lack of inspiration and laziness, I have decided to close this off for a while. Possibly forever. However, in the mean time, since Nin, McCaelin, and I are always chat playing our arses off, I've decided we're going to use those and make a comedic one. Just short stories - one for each chapter, our pairings involved in each one. There's going to be one for each couple to be focused on - however, when there's one set of funnies, there's another, therefore, it's going to 99 chapters. Why not 100? Because I don't want it to be. If you want more, I'll do it later. Hurhur. Well, that's all for now. Thanks for reading. Like I said, _it may or may not be continued. Hiatus, as of now._


End file.
